


【巍澜】过于真实的梦

by Codeman



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeman/pseuds/Codeman





	【巍澜】过于真实的梦

沈巍不敢有的梦

主要芭莎的硬照开的领子过大，居老师的锁骨链以及北老师的耳骨钉 

赵云澜入梦救沈巍，却被推上了一辆往城边开的车。 

赵云澜对眼下的情形措手不及。 

梦里的沈巍正把他抵在教学楼走廊的墙壁上，一条腿分开了他的腿，他的两个胳膊也被牢牢地抓住按在了头顶。他正整个人被罩在沈巍的身下，一点都动弹不得。沈巍没急着亲他，只一点一点地靠近，用若即若离的距离嗅闻他，与他缠绵，侵犯他，用身上的温度，用自己投下的黑暗去触碰他。沈巍的鼻尖差一点儿就蹭过了赵云澜的耳后，那一点儿沈巍的气息却结结实实地撞了上去，叫赵云澜不由自主地一哆嗦。这种被剥夺了自主权的接触，竟比真实的情爱还叫人发热，赵云澜被展开在沈巍平时为人师表的校园里，被严肃克制的沈教授不怀好意地肖想。 

“沈巍，沈巍，你醒醒！” 

沈巍全不理会赵云澜的挣扎，偏偏头终于一口咬上了在他眼前泛红的耳廓，没舍得使劲，却贪恋般地磨了磨牙，“赵处长”沈巍一开口，那语气急促，擦了气音的边，像是急色的小子盯着床上的美人手上抖豁着拽开腰带的喘，恨不得下一秒就在他身上磨蹭。 

但沈巍那么多年的道行，忍得了这一时，他挪到了赵云澜的颈窝，闻了闻，又重重地吻了吻，头发也在那里拱得有些乱，发胶被升腾的汗意浸濡，几束头发垂到额际。沈巍把赵云澜的两只手换成用一手擒住，腾出一只手，草草地撸起额前的湿发，同时也没停下，伸了舌头沿着赵云澜偏着头显出来的脖颈筋骨一路舔上去，在下面撑着赵云澜的腿恶意地往上顶了顶，逼得赵云澜飘着嗓子，喊了声“我操！”。 

沈巍的眼睛像狼一样一刻不离地盯着赵云澜的脸，赵云澜被他盯着，被他用结实的大腿厮磨着，被他用唾液沾湿，用他的气味标记，他的身上都是沈巍的味道。他从来不知道沈巍斯文深情的眼睛可以这样凶狠，这样被欲望占有，眼尾泛红地诉说急切本能的肉欲。沈巍不打算放过他，歪着脖子伸手拽松了自己的领子，扯开了系在领间的格纹方巾，边把自己的身体向赵云澜推挤过去，边忙乱地把方巾塞进赵云澜屁股后面的口袋，还顺着手在那把赵云澜的胯撞上自己的。 

赵云澜被沈巍这一连串动作搞得措手不及，只觉得世界被颠倒，仿佛置身于盛夏里的丛林，听得四周虫鸣大躁，刺眼的日光穿过葱葱枝桠依然不依不饶地射进他的眼睛，他仰面躺倒在那里，被远处的潮水声鼓动，大张着嘴，一片茫然间手指蜷缩，抓到一片湿漉漉的泥土，陷在指缝里，弄脏了他。 

沈巍就是想要弄脏他，想把千万年前圣洁的昆仑，拉到他的幽冥之地，想让这人看清他的真面目，让他发现自己混了泥混了脏的灵魂，是如何地为他成痴成狂。千万年他不知自己，不知自己压抑却时刻沸腾的渴望。他想把天上神拉进地底混沌，让那神属于自己。 

沈巍开始隔着赵云澜薄薄一层的灰t恤吻过他的胸膛，吻他的胃，吻过平板的腹部，慢慢地单膝跪在赵云澜腿间。沈巍在这时抬眼看了一眼赵云澜，眼睛翻起，眼镜还欲盖弥彰地架在沈教授热气蒸腾的脸上。赵云澜被这一眼挖去了神智，情不自禁地耸动了几下胯，似有若无地要挨上沈巍的鼻尖。 

沈巍放平了另一条腿，平平正正地在赵云澜身前跪直了，高了几分，对上了赵处长的腰腹。他伸出手，解开了赵云澜挂在腰上的裤子，一点一点地拉下拉链，金属摩擦的声音点燃了引线的最末梢，一只手顺着赵云澜绷紧的大腿面往上，又重又黏。沈巍这时候看赵云澜的眼神不像沈巍了，他提起一侧的嘴角笑开，伸了舌头抵住那边的牙，显得贪婪。 

两只手伸进赵云澜的t恤里，顺着小腹上滑，还有一个个的湿吻落在内裤边缘上一点的地方，沈巍像是渴水的人终于找到地面上残留的一汪水坑，对它一点都不放过，舔着喝着，虔诚却又在毁灭它。沈巍没有碰赵云澜的裆，但是赵云澜已经被烧得只剩爱念，诚实急切地挺出去，那一块儿偶尔能撞上沈巍的下巴，有时候撞上的是沈巍解开领子之后露出来的锁骨和小半胸膛，但有时候碰到了的只有灼热平白的空气。 

赵云澜没忍住用手插进了沈巍的头发，摁住他的后脑勺，莽撞地耸动，与煎熬的情意碰上。沈巍任凭他情不自禁，让拉链的边缘撞红自己的下巴和脖颈，变本加厉地吸吮着那荡漾的皮肉，要赵云澜的每一处都记得他沈巍的满腔满腹能灼伤人的欲望。赵云澜越撞越快，口中叫着沈巍的名字也逐渐混乱，“沈巍”“小巍”轮番地上，盛夏丛林深处的那野蛮的溪水流过被烤热的原始石块儿，流过老树虬结、裸露的树根，漫过了赵云澜的乱发，终于要漫过他的鼻腔、他的口了，赵云澜仰着头，等宿命般的结局降临，等窒息攫住他。沈巍还不肯放过赵云澜，叼住了赵处长内裤风骚的边，用牙齿刮到了一点皮肉，咬住再猛的一松口，边上印着的一圈英文字的内裤又啪地一声结结实实地打在了赵处的小腹。猛的，早已被阳光烧着的水终于进了口鼻，赵云澜在那一刻看尽了天光，在丛林深处迎来了自己的神迹。 

赵云澜只做得到倚在墙面，一点一点地蹭着墙壁滑下去，滑到沈巍面前，他只来得及在沈巍凑上来吻他的时候，拽过沈巍的衣领，沈巍的梦就结束了。 

等赵云澜再见到沈巍的时候，他惊奇的发现沈巍毫不羞怯，一脸无辜地看着他。沈巍只以为他在梦中亵渎的是自己幻想出来的赵云澜，现在眼前这个还是不知他情，不知他欲念的赵云澜。赵云澜没话说，摸了摸自己的耳朵，只盯着沈巍自己觉得莫名有些疼的下巴和脖颈，脸红了

。沈巍本是漫不经心地抬眼看一眼赵云澜，却眼瞳巨缩，看到了赵云澜耳廓上自己的牙印，红着还泛着血丝，沈巍仿佛还能闻到赵云澜身上自己的味道，能透过衣服看到赵云澜腹部层层叠叠的吻痕。

 

从此赵云澜的春梦里都是压着他，让他射在裤子里的沈教授。


End file.
